Escaping from the Darkness
by HFH
Summary: *COMPLETE* It doesn't matter what you do, you can never escape from the Darkness
1. Alone

****

Chapter One: Alone

I DON'T own Medabots

Ikki Tenryo stayed silent inside the skip. He couldn't believe that Meta-Evil finally controlled all the Medabots, even Metabee and started that destruction. 

"I wonder if Erika and the others are all right..." 

Ikki had a piece of iron in his hands, it was useless against Metabee but was the only thing that he could take. Waiting without hope, Ikki remembered what happened just a minutes ago.

***********************************************************************

__

-Ikki! Wake up!!! You must get out of here!!!

-Dad? Wha... what happened?

-Some Medabots attacked the city, maybe Meta-Evil... no, it's impossible...

-Where is mum?

-Buying in the supermarket. Ikki, go there and stay with her

The kid left his house, running. He stood immobile in the corner... Metabee, Krosserdog and Sumilidon were entering in Tenryo's house

Their optics were red

Ikki ran away and hid inside a skip

*************************************************************************

-He must be here, Neutranurse... Metabee and the others didn't find him in his house. 

-I know, Brass. Search there, we must hurry up or Meta-Evil will punish us

The kid stopped breathing, a Medabot was walking right to his hidding place. He could count the metallic steps... Suddenly, he saw a light.

When Ikki looked up, his eyes found two red optics


	2. A traitor

****

Chapter Two: A traitor

HFH writes: Sorry for the delay, but the University is driving me crazy! _

Hannah: Thanks! About the Medafighters... you'll know later! ;D

Shadow Knight: You are right in both things... ^_^

Shinobi Kensai: Yep... and this chap in too much short too. I am very lazy...

sexi yaoi-gal: I hope that you like this chap!

Peter Chang: Yeah, maybe this will be like "Terminator"... 

HiKaRu AgAtA: Don't worry about it... MY ENGLISH IS CATASTROPHIC!!! ^.^;;;;

-Here you are...- Brass was staring at him. The kid slapped her with the iron bar and jumped outside the skip. Erika's Medabot crashed into a wall and fainted, her Medal ejected. 

Ikki walked cautiously towards the street. 

All the shop windows of Henry's store were broken. The street was a horror of burned cars, broken glasses, blood and bodies. Lot of bodies... women, men and children were lying in the cement

Ikki entered in the 24 Hop Mart. There wasn't a Tin-Pet in the counter and the packages of Medaparts were open; it seemed that some Medabots built them and used all the Medals that they could find. He looked a man lying behind the counter, dressed with blue pants and white trainers

-Henry? It's you?

The man had brown hair and glasses, Ikki sighed. "I still must find my mum and the others..."

Outside the store, Neutranurse was looking at the scene 

****

Miyama Ruins

-I can't believe this!- Meta-Evil yelled. Arcbeetle, Warbandit, Rokusho and Foxuno were at his side

-I am sorry, sir... Really, I am...- Shrimplips cried

-I sent you with Mega-Emperor, Gobanko and Whitesword but you couldn't kill Space Medafighter X!!!!

-He is badly wounded, Space Medafighter X won't be a nuisance in that condition...

-You dissapointed me for last time, Shrimplips. I should kill you just like Seaslug, Gillgirl and the other stupids...

-Sir, give me a second chance...

-Look at Warbandit and Arcbeetle, they hadn't any problem with Victor. But you...

-He was too much agile, he desappeared!

-Stop crying! You failed and that's all- Armound turned back and walked towars a door- Goodbye, Shrimplips

-Sir... What do you mean with "Goodbye"?

Arcbeetle and Warbandit aimed at him

****

Minutes later

-What do you want?- a small figure asked

-Your help...- Meta-Evil smirked

-NEVER!!

-You know pretty well that I capture your parents too. Do you know what I am going to do with them if you don't obey me?

-Mum... Dad...

-You finally understood. I couldn't capture Ikki Tenryo, that's why I need your help

The small figure nodded slowly "Sorry Ikki, I have no choice..."


	3. We are finishing our mission

****

Chapter Three: "We are finishing our mission...."

HFH writes: Well, here I am again with the third chap! ^_^

Shadow Knight: Erika or the Chick Guy... well, you and N-Blade must wait! ;D

mad-man: Maybe yes, I am not very sure now

sexy yaoi-gal: Snif... but I wanna kill him! ;_;

Lone van Lonewolf: Thank you very much!

Cera: Rokusho is controlled by Meta-Evil, maybe he isn't a traitor after all ^.^

Peter Chang: Wow! Great weapons!

HiKaRu AgAtA: I'LL SUE YOU FOR THAT!!! THAT'S MY LINE!!!! XD

Ikki was running as fast as he could when he listened at a very familiar voice calling him

-Ikki, wait!!!

-Koji?- the kid turned back. His friend approached him

-I finally found you... Are you all right? I woke up this morning and I found that Sumilidon, my own Medabot, was going to attack me with his Flexor Sword. I could escape, afortunately...

-And your parents? I must go to the supermarket and find my mother

Koji's face saddened -I don't know...

A cell phone started to ring

-Maybe it's Karen...- Koji took it- Hello?

__

-Hi, dude. It's me, Rintaro. Karen and I were in the Medabot Corporation, Dr. Aki was showing us a new model... when Kantaroth fired at him!! Not only him, all the Medabots went nuts!!!

-What happened with Karen and Dr. Aki?- Ikki asked

__

-I couldn't do anything for them. I just hid in a toilet... everything is too much silent, now

-Stay there, we'll help you

__

-Don't bother, dudes. The game is over... and we lost

-But, there must be a chance!!!- Koji complained

The friends listened at a sharp noise

Rintaro sighed _-Did you listen? It's Kantaroth... he found me... Goodbye, dudes..._

-Rintaro? Rintaro? Answer, please!!!!

****

Miyama Ruins

-Sir, we recieved a message from Cleobattler: "We are finishing our mission. All the building are destroyed. Just a few humans left"- Rokusho informed

Meta-Evil nodded, pensive

-What's wrong, sir?- Arcbeetle asked

-I don't know why, but I don't trust in Ikki's friend... That boy is still a nuisance for me..

-We can look after him, sir...- Warbandit proposed

-Do it, and kill his friend too

****

24 Hop Mart 

Neutranurse was looking for Brass' Medal -Here you are, Metabee. Ikki left this place 15 minutes ago

-Sorry, we found some people... What happened to her?- Metabee asked

-It seems that Ikki hit her.

-Humans... they are the most ridiculous animals- Sumilidon commented. He was playing with a gun

-What are you talking about?

-Ikki's father tried to hurt us with his... Don't they know that we are Medabots and their arms are useless?

Krosserdog shrugged -We'll discuss it later, we still have things to do... 


	4. Finale

****

Chapter Four: Finale

HFH writes: I am very sorry about the delay, but I was so bored during the lessons that I couldn't write such a "dramatic" chap like this... I hate the damn writer's block _

HiKaRu AgAtA: Well, here you'll know. Don't worry, I can't sue you because I don't have money for my lawyer, Lionel Huzt... XD

sexi yaoi-gal: I think the same: Medabots are the ridiculous guys, not us!!!

Shadow Knight: Maybe yes, let's see if this bazooka hurts Arcbeetle... XD 

__

Arcbeetle: Nooooooo... *runs away*

mad-man: Please, hurt Meta-Evil or Dr. Aki! I hate those guys ^_^

-What could happen? There isn't any Medabot...- Ikki asked, he and Koji were running

-I don't care...

That part of the city was really destroyed. Ikki sometimes looked for a survivor, but it was useless. Everything was destroyed and two kid were trying to escape of the darkness

Erika saw her friend and approached them -Ikki!! Koji!!! You are alive!!!

-Erika... you...

-We are going to go to the supermaket, Ikki's mother is waiting for him- Koji explained

-You can't go there! I listened that Metabee, Krosserdog, Brass and Neutranurse are waiting you there...

-So, we must go to another place...- Ikki said

The girl nodded sadly

Koji stared at her -Let's go to the park, Sumilidon won't find us there..

They started to run. Ikki looked at his friends "Why are they so silent? Why?"

****

The park

Koji suddenly stopped in the entrance and turned back -Ikki, Erika... run!!!

-What is wrong?

-I am sorry.... this is a trap.... Meta-Evil promised me that he'll release my parents....

-But... but he promised me the same!!- Erika was concerned

Rokusho appeared behind Koji and grabbed his arms -Little traitors, nobody betrays Dr. Meta-Evil

-Koji!!!- the kids cried. Warbandit and Arcbeetle trapped Ikki and Erika while Peppercat, Krosserdog, Brass, Metabee and Sumilidon came out from the bushes

-Well, look what we found. Meta-Evil was waiting for you, Ikki Tenryo...- Peppercat commented

Brass crossed her arms on the chest -I hope that you won't hit me this time

-Please, stop!!- Erika cried

-Or what? Stupid humans, the world is ours!!!- Rokusho answered

Arcbeetle nodded -No more humans...

-Why are you doing this?- Ikki yelled

Metabee aimed at him -It's none of your bussiness... Kiss your life goodbye

*******************************************************************************

Well, I hope that you like this terrible fic...  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING!!!!!

HFH ^_^


End file.
